dont_starvefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Венди
DS= |-| DST= - Формальная= - Выживающая= - Теневая= }} Венди (Wendy) — девочка с весьма макабристическими взглядами на жизнь. Всё происходящее вокруг неё связывает со смертью, даже саму себя. Склонна к суициду. Чтобы открыть Венди, игроку нужно 640 очков опыта (32 игровых дня, или же 4 часа 16 минут). Главная особенность Начинает игру, имея при себе цветок Абигейл, с помощью которого призывается призрак её покойной сестры-близнеца Абигейл. Цветку нужно 2-4 дня, чтобы раскрыться. После этого его нужно положить на землю и принести практически любое существо в жертву (убийство пойманного существа в инвентаре не засчитывается, если речь идёт не о Don't Starve Together, пойманного кролика или птицу нужно перед убийством выложить на землю). Призывание отнимает 50 единиц рассудка. Также важно учесть, что Абигейл возродится, даже если существо убили не вы. Иначе говоря, вы можете оставить цветок недалеко от боя паука с гончей, и через некоторое время Абигейл возродится сама, отняв у вас часть рассудка. Абигейл Абигейл не покинет сестру, пока не погибнет в бою. Нападает на существ, с которыми решила сражаться Венди, или на монстров, которые решили напасть сами. Призрак бьёт "по площади", т.е. он может наносить урон сразу нескольким мобам. Абигейл, держа дистанцию, неотступно следует за сестрой. После смерти она оставляет закрытый цветок. *Абигейл можно лечить, хоть она и старается улететь. *Она не может нанести урон Венди и её союзникам (Честеру, прирученным свинам и т.д.). Примечания *Венди теряет только 75% рассудка от монстров и темноты. Скорее всего из-за того, что не боится смерти. *Голос Венди - альтовая флейта. *Если кликнуть по пруду, Венди скажет: "Офелия, ты внизу?", что, очевидно, является отсылкой к трагедии Уильяма Шекспира "Гамлет". *Если кликнуть по кроличьей норе, Венди скажет: "Я слишком большая, чтобы сюда упасть", что является отсылкой к "Алисе в Стране чудес" Льюиса Кэрролла. * Если кликнуть по голове свина, Венди скажет: "Бей свинью! Выпусти её кровь!". Это является отсылкой к произведению Уильяма Голдинга "Повелитель мух", где мальчики-охотники убивали свиней на необитаемом острове и оставляли отрубленные свиные головы на палках в дар зверю. Полностью звучит так: "Бей свинью! Глотку режь! Выпусти её кровь!". * Если кликнуть на ворона, Венди скажет: "Вынь из сердца клюв проклятый". Это является отрывком стихотворения Эдгара Аллана По "The Raven" (Take the beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off my door!) *Судя по репликам Венди о доступных в игре музыкальных инструментах, она увлекается музыкой. *Ознакомиться с репликами Венди можно здесь. *Если Венди осмотрит Максвелла, она скажет - "Я чувствую странное родство с ним". Можно предположить, что она является племянницей Уильяма Картера (Максвелла). Также если посмотреть третью часть головоломки о личности Уильяма Картера (Максвелла) можно увидеть письмо, где упоминаются близнецы (возможно Венди и Абигейл), что является еще одним доказательством. Вот само письмо. * В форме призрака из DST цветок на ее голове становится желтым, чтобы отличать ее от Абигейл. * Ранее Абигейл приходила к Венди просто так по ночам и могла даже нанести ей урон. * Может быть отсылкой к кинофильму "Каспер": имя девочек (Венди) совпадает, обе контактируют с привидением, и обе имеют светлые волосы. * Если ночью у вас нет источников света, то вы можете стоять очень близко к Абигейл и не умирать от Ночного монстра. * Венди очень любит Абигейл. Это подтверждается двумя ее цитатами: "Я пойду только в том случае, если Абигейл придёт тоже." и "Я до сих пор жива только ради Абигейл." * Нося цилиндр, Венди не будет терять рассудок от темноты даже ночью. Галерея Портрет Венди.png|Портрет Венди. Тень Венди.png|Тень Венди. Милость..png|Значок Венди на карте. Ano.png|Венди в игре. tumblr_mwbr79PQyI1qm1a6yo7_250.gif|Анимация Венди в покое. Венди спит.png|Спит. На морозе!.jpg|Заморожена 185px-Вендимолния.png|В Венди ударила молния (RoG). Венди призрак.png|Призрак Венди в DST. -0.PNG|Призрак Венди (Желтый цветок) и Абигейл (Красный цветок) в мультиплеере. Венди_почетный гость портрет.png|Guest of Honor. Венди_почетный гость.png|Guest of Honor в игре Новый скин венди.png|The Survivor. Венди_выживание.png|The Survivor в игре Венди в трейлере.png|Венди в трейлере. Венди_няшка_тень портрет.png|Shadow Collection Венди-няшка_тень.png|Shadow collection в игре Череп Венди.png|Череп Венди, найденный в файлах игры. -1.png|Карточка Венди в Steam Wendy_card.png|Развёрнутая карточка Венди в Steam Виниловая фигурка Венди.jpeg|Виниловая фигурка Венди с фонарём. Карточка с Венди на Валентинов день.png|Валентинка с Венди Венди_приманкоцвет.png|Венди в костюме приманкоцвета left|300 px de:Wendy en:Wendyen:Wendy Категория:Персонажи